


Non Madame ça n'est pas la Boucherie Sanzo !

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki, Tintin (Comic)
Genre: Boucherie Sanzot, Crack, Crossover, Fusion, Gen, Moulinsart, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allô ? Comment ? Non Madame, ça n'est pas la boucherie Sanzot !" ...Il semblerait qu'il y ait une confusion sur ce monde et quelques autres, peut-être même une malédiction ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Madame ça n'est pas la Boucherie Sanzo !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Non Madame ça n’est pas la boucherie Sanzō !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki (principalement, mais pas que)  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō et quelques autres* dont un _Obscure Canon Character_ de Tintin  
>  **Genre :** gros, gros nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** ce qui arrive quand je commets la bêtise de rouvrir un tome de _Tintin_ juste après avoir fait une orgie de _Saiyuki_ !  
>  **Note :** cette fic a été postée pour la première fois le 1er avril ‘08 (sous un en-tête farceur la décrivant comme appartenant au fandom de _Tintin_ uniquement)  
>  * Les fandoms x-overisés et les personnages correspondants sont crédités en notes post-fic.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000

La jeep de la bande à Sanzō continue sa route d’Est en Ouest. Pour le moment, tout est calme. Même à l’arrière, les « enfants » se taisent, du fait des menaces du pistolet d’exorcisme, ayant épuisé leur stock de réparties, ou qu’ils se boudent l’un l’autre pour une réplique malhonnête… ou qu’ils soient simplement fatigués. Peu importe : enfin un peu de silence.  
Ceci dit, les choses étant ce qu’elles sont, cela ne durera pas. Il va forcément falloir que quelque chose vienne troubler ce calme trop beau pour être vrai, plus tôt que tard.

Voilà : l’autoradio crachote. Sans que personne ne l’ait allumé. C’est déjà alarmant en soit, mais ça n’est encore rien comparé au message qui sort bientôt des haut-parleurs :  
« Allô, la boucherie Sanzō ? »

Avant de répondre, Sanzō arme son pistolet.  
« Dites donc, c’est quoi ce qualificatif ? Grogne-t-il.  
\- Attends Sanzō, c’est une voix de femme : c’est peut-être le Bodhisattva Kanzeon qui a quelque chose à te dire directement, à propos de notre pèlerinage. Sois poli avec elle.  
\- Bon. C’t à quel sujet ?  
\- Je voudrais des côtelettes. D’agneau, à mariner, pour trois personnes.  
\- Heeeee ? »  
La réaction est immédiate pour Sanzō : son pistolet se trouve aussitôt braqué sur l’autoradio

« C’est quoi ces conneries !  
\- Ah, arrête ! Ne tire pas sur Hakuryū !  
\- Des côtelettes ?  
\- J’ai comme l’impression que ça n’est _pas_ la Kwannon…  
\- Une envoyée de Gyūmaō capable de se connecter à Hakuryū ? »

Instinctivement, flairant l’embrouille, Hakkai ralentit l’allure. Gojyō et Gokū se penchent vers l’avant, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il retourne. Sanzō détourne la gueule de son flingue du tableau de bord, mais se tient tout de même prêt à tirer en cas d’alerte.  
« Z’êtes qui ?  
\- C’est Madame Lacarne de Moulinsart. Vous faites toujours les livraisons à domicile ?  
\- Nan, » répond Sanzō du tac-au-tac, pendant que ses compagnons s’effarent :

« Manquerait que ça, tiens. D’habitude c’est les gens qui viennent d’eux-mêmes nous trouver pour qu’on en fasse des tas de viande froide. On va pas se déplacer exprès pour eux non plus, quand même !  
\- Je ne sais pas pour qui vous nous prenez mais on a autre chose à faire. Maintenant foutez-nous la paix !  
\- Tiens ton langage avec les dames, Sanzō.  
\- Tiens ton langage avec les dames, con de moine puant. Même si c’est vrai qu’elle fait chier.  
\- Gojyō, c’est l’hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là. »

Gokū rebondit sur cette remarque pour commencer une nouvelle prise de bec avec son compagnon de dispute préféré :  
« Ah-ha ! le kappa insulte des gens qui ne lui ont rien fait, maintenant !  
\- Comment ça, rien fait ? Elle nous traite de côtelettes !  
\- La ferme, derrière ! On n’entend plus ce qu’elle dit !  
\- Bah, comme si ça t’intéressait ! »  
Avant que cela ne dégénère en dispute à trois parties, Hakkai calme le jeu :  
« Techniquement, oui. Ça serait bien de comprendre de quoi il s’agit, si on veut se sortir de cette situation bizarre. »

De fait, leur interlocutrice, enfin, met le doigt sur le problème :  
« Ça n’est pas la boucherie Sanzot de Moulinsart ? » s’enquiert la voix derrière la radio. Ce nom inconnu lancé ne fait qu’épaissir le mystère, mais a le mérite de permettre de boucler cette conversation sans queue ni tête :

« Non Madame ça ne l’est pas ! Moulinsart, ‘connais pas. »

Quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à des excuses se fait entendre, la radio crachote encore un peu puis finit par s’éteindre, laissant planer un silence dans lequel les quatre voyageurs tentent de remettre leurs idées en ordre.

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce cirque, encore ?  
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, mais on dirait que ta célébrité dépasse tout ce qu’on imaginait jusque là, Sanzō-sama  
\- Oh, ça va, hein. Mêlez-vous de vos oignons. Tous. »

-

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce cirque, c’est une question qui se pose également ailleurs :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il leur arrive, encore ? » râle Jirōshin, observant d’en haut les voyageurs.

Comme à son habitude, Kanzeon Bosatsu s’en amuse plutôt :  
« Un léger imprévu sur leur route. Mais pas de quoi leur faire faire un détour, cette fois.  
\- Encore heureux…  
\- Curieux quiproquo, tout de même. Je me demande à quoi il aurait pu les mener, s’ils n’avaient pas rompu la communication si vite.  
\- Mais enfin… !  
\- Oui, bah, tant pis. Nous verrons bien comment se poursuit leur voyage sans cela. »

-

Ailleurs encore…

« Dieu, Bouddha, Roi des Démons ! viens à mon aide !  
\- Oh, Nana, mais arrête avec ça, tu vas finir par mettre la pagaille dans le monde avec ta religion bizarre. »

-

« Grand Saint-Cristophe, aide-moi à retrouver ce numéro de téléphone. C’est pas Dieu possible qu’une honnête femme ne puisse pas contacter son boucher quand elle en a besoin.  
\- M’enfin Mémère, il y a le bottin de l’annuaire pour tout ça.  
\- J’te dis qu’il va pas, Pépère ! Je tombe toujours sur des gens bizarres !  
\- Ben va donc le voir directement, ton boucher, au lieu de t’servir de ce diablerie de téléphone qui ne marche pas, donc ! »

-

« Un problème, Hana-chan ?  
\- Il semblerait qu’il y ait confusion dans les ondes aujourd’hui…  
\- Aaah… et c’est grave ?  
\- Je n’en sais encore rien. Tu ressens une quelconque sensation inconnue ?  
\- Les frissons de crainte quand tu parles de tes ondes… rien d’inhabituel, non.  
\- Alors espérons que tout va bien de notre côté du monde. Mais peut-être qu’ailleurs… »  
Et cette phrase reste en suspens, semblant brouiller la réalité autour d’elle.

« Hana-chan, tu me fais peur, là ! »

-

« Diiiis, Sanzō, ça m’a donné faim, toutes ces histoires. On peut avoir des côtelettes pour dîner ?  
\- Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot, crétin de singe ! »

Pour faire bonne mesure, Sanzō tire plusieurs coups de feu dans le vide, histoire de se défouler.

« Le prochain qui me parle de viande ou de boucherie, je le désosse !  
\- He, Sanzō ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Et des brioches ? on peut avoir des brioches fourrées ? »

Hakkai rit nerveusement à cette suggestion : tel qu’il le connaît, il ne donne pas vingt secondes à Sanzō pour crever le plafond côté énervement et décharger son pistolet à tout-va. Quinze secondes, dix…

« Sanzō ?  
\- Vos gueuuuules ! »

**Author's Note:**

> additional cast:  
> une habitante de Moulinsart de _Tintin_ par Hergé,  
>  Komatsu Nana et Saotome Junko de _Nana_ par Yazawa Ai,  
>  Uotani Arisa, Honda Tōru et Hanajima Saki de _Fruits Basket_ par Takaya Natsuki.


End file.
